darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord and Lady of the Sacred Grove
Participating Countries: People of the Sacred Grove Basic Holy Days: What When Winter's End The midway point between Midwinter and the Spring Equinox Spring Festival Spring Equinox Spring's End The midway point between the spring equinox and Midsummer Summer Festival Midsummer Summer's End/Harvest Festival The midway point between Midsummer and the fall equinox Fall Festival Fall Equinox Fall's End/Hallowed Eve The midway point between the fall equinox and Midwinter Winter Festival Midwinter Country-Specific Holy Days: None Centers of Worship: The Sacred Grove, location unknown Deities: The Lord of the Grove The Lady of the Grove Preferred Mantles: Deception, Fate, Guardian, Knowledge, Life, Light and Darkness, Natural World General Description Very little is known of the religion of the Sacred Grove. It does possess dedicated priests and priestesses, as well as religiously trained people who are not part of the priesthood. These "lay priests" typically serve vital social roles - judge, records-keeper, law-giver, and newsbearer. Timeline The history of the religion of the Lord and Lady of the Sacred Grove is unknown. Detailed Deities The Lord of the Sacred Grove has three aspects - a young man, typically known as the Youth, an adult man, typically known as the Hunter or Warrior, and an old man, typically known as the Elder or Wise Man. As Youth, he is generally depicted as a smiling young man wearing nothing but a loincloth, running across the crest of a hilled meadow with mountains in the background. In his aspect of Youth, the Lord of the Grove is a God of Fertility, Competition, and all forms of youthful behavior. As Hunter, he wears a richly decorated set of buckskins, and carries an antlered bow and quiver, with a dead stag at his feat. As Warrior, the bow is strapped to his back, the stag vanishes, and he carries a spear and shield. In his middle aspect, the Lord of the Grove is a God of the Hunt, Death, War, Fatherhood, Courage, and Strength. As Elder, he is depicted seated by a fire, wearing richly decorated furs, with a thoughful look on his face. As Elder, the Lord of the Grove is a God of Justice, Knowledge, and all things involving sound judgement. The Lady of the Sacred Grove also has three aspects - a young woman, typically known as the Maiden, an adult woman, typically known as the Mother, and an old woman, typically known as the Crone or Wise Woman. As Maiden, the Lady of the Grove is depicted as a smiling, dancing young woman who is either singing or playing some form of musical instrument. In her aspect of Maiden, she is the Goddles of Love, Music, Joy, and all emotions and passions. As Mother, she is depicted as a smiling matron in a long dress holding a sheaf of wheat. In her aspect of Mother, the Lady of the Grove is the Goddess of Fertility, Argriculture, Birth, and Hospitality. As Wise Woman, she is depicted as an old woman sitting on a blanket near a kettle, with various herbs spread in front of her. As Wise Woman, the Lady of the Grove is the Goddess of Fate, Healing, and Vengance. In both cases, the aspects are often mixed - the Youth may be carrying an antlered bow, or someone pray to the Mother for healing. Category: SettingCategory: Religions